Unspeakable Solitude
by Undead violet
Summary: "My dad died nine months before I was born. My mom died six years after. I've been alone for the last six years, no friends, no hope; only tears and memories as my company." A rewrite of the canon storyline with eventual NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is purely devoted to my good friend Sam who has been burdened with a broken toe. And...well...ANGST WILL ALWAYS CHEER PEOPLE UP! Maybe...

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me. It makes me so sad...

My dad died nine months before I was born. My mom died six years after. I've been alone for the last six years, no friends, no hope; only tears and memories as my company. I grew up quickly, knowing more about the real world than most other kids at my age. Whenever someone complained about overbearing parents I turned green with envy. People like Sasuke and Naruto...I could understand them. Better than all those fangirls who pathetically tried to woo Sasuke by being obnoxious. But I was one of them, so who am I to talk? Let's start at the beginning...

It was the day following our final exam at the ninja academy. I watched the sun rise rise with trepidation, nervous about what surprises it would hold for me. Despite my grades, I was pretty pathetic at fighting and now to be thrown so suddenly into the world of shinobi where people died regularly...it was frightening. But I had set myself on this path and I would see it through.

My morning preparations took less more time than usual. Shaking hands don't zip up zippers or brush pink hair that well. But I was ready eventually and only took a second to see for myself the resolve in my emerald eyes. I had to admit they were pretty but the things they had witnessed...I left dressed in my classic red dress with the white Haruno clan symbol all over it. My hitai-ate was bound around my head, showing off my status as a genin to everyone. Despite that no one noticed me any more than usual, but that was good. I needed some time to gather my thoughts and adjust to the dangerous life that stretched out before me like a hall filled with spikes. I needed to get into character.

By the time I got to the classroom where all the graduates were to report I was completely into my persona. The classroom looked the same as always, rows of desks bent slightly in an arc around the front. Sasuke-kun sat at the end of the second row, next to Naruto. He was easily recognizable with his chicken-butt hairstyle and onyx eyes that contrasted so well with the cerulean eyes of Naruto. Even their hair colors were opposite; Naruto's being blatantly blond and Sasuke-kun's black. I paused for a moment in the doorway until my persona demanded that I go sit by Sasuke-kun. However the only seat by him was already taken by Naruto so I would have to remove him. As I walked up there he had that silly infatuated look on his face so I decided to be a bit harsher than usual. I couldn't deal with the fact that someone would actually like me. I didn't deserve love.

"Give me your seat Naruto! I want to sit by Sasuke-kun, after all he's _so_ much cooler than you."

No one but us heard that exchange and no one but me noticed how he wilted under my cruel words. He looked so sad that I almost relented...but I couldn't let myself. Never. My defense was impenetrable.

"Sasuke-kuuun! How are you? I got this amazing shampoo the other day and it makes my hair smell like cherries, do you want to smell it?"

I chattered on for a bit, highly aware that the Sasuke fan club was wishing me dead. And inventing lies to put me down. It was sad, the lengths to which some people would go because the were feeling jealous. They weren't the only envious ones though; the blond shinobi next to me was practically boiling as I ignored him. Finally he leapt up onto the desk in front of Sasuke-kun and engaged him in a staring contest. I thought it was kind of funny but...my persona wouldn't stand for it.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing? Get away from my Sasuke-kun!"

He didn't seem to hear me and then the worst incident happened. The person sitting in the row in front of us leaned back in his chair and bumped Naruto. Who fell into a lip lock with the only remaining Uchiha. All of his fangirls stood up with flames in their eyes and started cracking their knuckles as Naruto and Sasuke-kun tried to rid themselves of the others germs. And of course as Sasuke-kun's most obsessive fan, I would have to participate in the punishment beating. I felt bad for Naruto, but it was over before he knew it and soon Iruka-sensei walked in.

He began his lecture and explained all about our responsibilities and that we would be assigned to three man teams with a jounin to mentor each one. I couldn't really care who I was with, it wouldn't matter. Teams 1-6 were announced then he called my name for team seven. I turned away from Sasuke-kun to pay attention and tried to act thrilled when his name was called next. It was hard though, pretending to have feelings I didn't really have. Naruto was the next name Iruka-sensei called and team 7 was complete. He continued through the next two teams and told us to eat lunch and then come back to wait for our jounin to show up and begin our training. I saw this as a way to further cement my persona by chasing Sasuke-kun down.

He had exited the room rather quick and as I couldn't easily find him by just strolling around, I sat down on a bench. Really, this persona was getting way too bothersome. I hated it but it was all I could do...and then I saw Sasuke-kun leaning against a tree across the street. His eyes were boring into me, reminding me of black pits of despair. But I had to pretend I was in love with him so I conjured up a blush and averted my eyes. When he approached me I stood up to meet him and gazed 'adoringly' at his face. His voice was husky as he spoke.

"Your forehead looks so nice. Makes me want to kiss it."

A dozen cliche responses were thrown in front of me for my evaluation. I chose the one that seemed to cut off conversation better than the rest. However, before I could voice it he spoke again and made light of his last comment. Further downgrading my opinion of him.

"That sounds like something Naruto would say."

He tried to laugh but it didn't suit him so he passed the awkward moment by sitting on the bench I had just vacated. I sat next to him, waiting him to continue because really, what could I say to that?

"I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile, what do you think of Naruto?"

I almost laughed because that seemed so out of character but his face showed he was serious. I thought for a second, trying to sort out all my conflicting urges. I could reveal my secret to him, but I couldn't at the same time. So I fell back on my persona.

"He's annoying. He keeps trying to get close to me but all I really want is to get closer to and acknowledged by you, Sasuke-kun."

He seemed surprised at my response and was about to say something else when he doubled up in pain. Before I could inquire if I could help, he rushed off towards the academy and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was getting a lot harder to resist the urge to spill my guts to someone. I sat there for some time, ignoring my growling stomach and sure enough Sasuke-kun walked by. My persona commanded me to go over to him and I felt my heart tearing in two as I did.

"Sasuke-kun are you feeling better? You ran off so fast earlier! I wanted to tell you..."

He cut me off and I hid my annoyance easily because it was fake. I hated him.

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"Why are you always bringing him up? He's so immature you shouldn't trouble yourself with him. I'm sure it's because of the way he was raised!"

One eyebrow went up at my exclamation. His face clearing showed anger and disbelief warring on it and anger won in the end. As always.

"You really don't know? Naruto grew up with no parents. Of course I couldn't expect you to understand that because you've never known the pain of growing up alone. Even scoldings would be welcome to us...to him. You annoy me, now go away."

My own disbelief grew at his outrageous claims. He had absolutely no right! Seriously how could anyone fall in love with such a prick like him? I began to cry from anger and clenched my fists. Sasuke-kun...no just Sasuke. He was going to regret that...glaring at his back as he walked away I plotted my revenge. There was no way I could ever forgive him for assuming he knew so much about my life. No one knew anything. I was going to keep it that way. After I calmed down a bit I returned to the classroom and waited with the others for our new jounins. My black thoughts were shoved to the back of my head until I was alone and could vent appropriately.

Hours ticked by as the classroom emptied and only team 7 was left. I felt ready to explode. Naruto had been pacing, drumming weird beats and complaining while Sasuke just sat there; as was his character. As for me, I passed them happily lost in thought. After awhile though, Naruto pulled me out of my day dreams by putting an eraser between the sliding door and the frame. When our new sensei walked through, it would fall on his head. I felt like giggling because it was really what he deserved for being so late but my persona couldn't. I had to look away in disdain and say I wanted no part in it. Sasuke just hn-ed.

About a minute after the prank had been set up our sensei fell for it. Sasuke actually showed some interest and surprise at the fact that he fell for it; Naruto fell over laughing. I had to stifle another giggle and feign indifference. His first words to us were spoken in a plain monotone.

"How should I say this? My first impression of you guys is: I dislike you."

We all sweat dropped at that and followed him apprehensively to the roof. He settled against some green railing and observed us as we arranged ourselves before him. I sat in the middle with Naruto on my left and Sasuke on my right. He started out with a simple enough request.

"Right before we do anything let's get to know each other. What are your names, dreams, likes, dislikes and all that?"

Our sensei was a strange man. He had a mask covering the lower part of his face, gray hair though he couldn't be old because there weren't too many wrinkles and his hitai-ite was slanted so it covered his left eye. The eye we could see stared at us expectantly until Naruto spoke up.

"Why don't you demonstrate? I'm not really sure what to say."

He nodded and launched into a monologue that told us nothing but his name. Already I felt myself despising him. He came off as arrogant and apathetic. And I hate people who think they're above me. Like Sasuke. I glared at him as he began to speak.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have a dream-no you can't call it a dream. It's an ambition. I'm going to revive my clan (he threw in a dramatic pause here) and kill a certain man."

None of his likes or dislikes were mentioned. Disgust flooded me so I transferred my attention to Naruto. His introduction was at least more interesting than Sasuke's and covered all of the topics. Unlike Sasuke's.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I love ramen, with or without miso. My favorite place to dine is Ichiraku and I dislike...someone. As for my dream I will become the greatest Hokage ever known! Then everyone will acknowledge me!"

The blond grinned as he tilted his hitai-ate so it flashed in the sun. I rolled my eyes and started out on my turn but really...I could understand him. He grew up alone and just wanted the respect the villagers denied him. And here I was denying his love...but it could never work. He'd end up more broken than he was before.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I also dislike someone. Things I like, well there's too many to list. Listening to rain I guess. And my dream is to get revenge on a certain someone nearby."

Naruto flinched when I stated my dream. It made me laugh inside and I stored that in my precious collection of happy memories. Yes, I have a morbid sense of humor but whatever. Kakashi-sensei was speaking again.

"Alright so first we're going to go through a mild evaluation to determine which one of you will advance to the genin level. It has a 66% failure rate so try your best. At it's end we'll have 9 new genins and the rest of you will be sent back to the academy for further training. Meet at the training grounds tomorrow. And don't eat breakfast."

Shouts of dismay were heard from the ninja on my left while the one on my right hn-ed and tried to act indifferent. But I could tell he was nervous and trying to cover it with arrogance. As for me, if I failed I wouldn't exactly have a point to life anymore. And I had some sharp kunai to assist me. but the sun was setting. Naruto ran off with fire in his eyes as our sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke walked off and I just sat there for awhile. Watching the sky get smeared with red paint by the most famous artist of all, the sun. When lights went on in the streets and stars twinkled overhead I went home. Tomorrow would be an important day.

**To be continued...dun dun dunnnn!**

Eheh, yes I know it's horrible and hard to understand and only has an undercurrent of angst. The angst will come though. Just give me time...and tell me what you think in reviews! You may think it's a waste of time but what you think means a lot to me. xD Well, until the next chapter~!


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter: "...Watching the sky get smeared with red paint by the most famous artist of all, the sun. When lights went on in the streets and stars twinkled overhead I went home. Tomorrow would be an important day."

SHOUT OUT RESPONSE TO OH MY KIRA! I LOVE YOU TOO ALSO IN A FRIEND SORT OF WAY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! But...he's so adorable I wish I did. T-T OH AND SAM SHOWED ME HOW TO MAKE LINES! BEHOLD!

* * *

I woke up and showered quickly. Despite what Kakashi-sensei had warned us against, I was too hungry not to have breakfast. He would never know anyway so what would it matter? After dressing and making sure I had all of my kunai I headed out to the training grounds. Naruto was already there, looking exhausted and Sasuke arrived a few minutes after me. I laid down away from both of them and tried to get some more sleep. If yesterday was an accurate example, our sensei would be very late.

I was proved right when I woke up around noon. He was squatting on one of the three stumps, holding two bells and explaining the nature of this extra exam to Naruto and Sasuke. Even though I missed most of it, it seemed pretty obvious when he attached the bells to his waistband and told us to come at him with murderous intent. We just had to get the bells from him. A jounin. Was this fair?

He shouted 'GO' while I was contemplating whether or not to complain about the unfairness of life. Sasuke leaped back into cover and I followed his example until I saw Naruto still standing in the open. Swearing, I ran out from my cover and dragged him with me to the nearest bush. He was a part of my team and I knew I'd done the right thing. Besides, two against one is better than one on one.

In the bush we argued for a bit about what to do next. Naruto was all for attacking him directly but I knew it wouldn't work against a jounin. And we were shinobis now. So I beat some sense into him and then contrived an elaborate plan that played on both of our skills. I think he was just amazed I was actually talking to him. After I finished explaining it to him, he left to get into his position and I watched Kakashi-sensei read the book he pulled out at the beginning. Honestly, how big of an ego did that man have?

Finally one of Naruto's clones came back and touched my shoulder to tell me that it was all set up. I had no ideal whether or not Sasuke would interfere but I would get one of those bells. Failure was not an option. The Naruto next to me transformed into a perfect imitation of me and charged out to keep Kakashi-sensei busy while I caught him in my specialty, a genjutsu. I knew it wouldn't keep him trapped forever, he was a jounin after all but I hoped it would be enough time for Naruto to snatch the bells. So I made the seals and concentrated on creating an elaborate illusion where he unarmed 'me' and then tied me up. It lasted even less time than I thought it would, and he was already spinning to grab Naruto's outstretched hand.

I swore and rushed forward as Naruto attempted to kick Kakashi-sensei. His clone had disappeared sometime, but I was too focused to notice when. All my attention was on the bells. Before I got there, Kakashi-sensei threw Naruto into the convenient river and pulled a kunai out to counter the ones I had clenched in my hands. I spun and launched a roundhouse kick at him, he blocked with his forearm. A slash, another parry and we jumped apart. Somehow I had to create an opening so Naruto could get the bells. With a small yell I charged at Kakashi-sensei again. Shurikens flashed out from the river but were caught on his fingers like horseshoes. Then Naruto exploded from there with an army of his kage bunshin while I threw some kunai at Kakashi-sensei. He deflected them with his own and then got seized from behind by the real Naruto who had sneaked around to take advantage of the various distractions.

I gave an extra sprint while Kakashi-sensei was compromised and managed to snatch one of the bells. The other danced away with a taunting jingle before disappearing. He had used substitution jutsu with one of Naruto's clones so I motioned for him to dispel them and follow me back into cover. We held another impromptu conference, where I handed him the bell. He was going to reject it at first but I told him I had eaten breakfast and that he should have it instead. Then I suggested that we stop trying but his eyes lit up with determination and he promised to get me the last bell. I couldn't help but laugh before devising another plan. We'd use another clone disguised as me as bait. Then with luck we'd be able to throw him off guard. We weren't sure how but improvising is sometimes necessary.

Just as he was about to send another 'me' to stroll through the woods, he spotted the last bell lying under a tree by the river. I cautioned him, knowing it must be a trap and told him to send out a clone to investigate. He consented and sure enough, when it got within reaching distance of the bell it was caught up in a simple rope trick. Literally. It was dangling upside down by one foot. Kakashi-sensei poofed in next to it and started belittling it's skills, or rather the lack of them. I gritted my teeth in disappointment when I saw him pick up the bell too. I really disliked the man. Naruto just watched silently next to me, face turning red with rage. I put a hand on him to calm him down a bit because he could be very rash at times.

Then Sasuke entered into the fray with a storm of kunai and shurikens. I could've sworn Kakashi-sensei was dead, there was no way anyone could live with all those holes spouting blood. I just had time to think Sasuke had gone to far when Kakashi-sensei's bloodied body poofed and was replaced by a log covered liberally with ninja tools. A grin of satisfaction crawled across my face as I realized Sasuke had just given up his position and was no doubt being taken down as we waited. It was very beneficial for us, having both him and 'Naruto' taken out.

It did require a change of plans though. We'd still use me to lure him out and I had the advantage of knowing that he would HAVE to come after me. So if Naruto ambushed him as he was distracted by fighting me...he would have a moment of confusion or so I hoped and in that instant one of us would grab the bell. We set it up perfectly and I began to sneak through the bushes. It was hard trying to be noticed but not to overdo it to the point where suspicions would be aroused.

A couple minutes passed and then until a bush rustled in front of me. I tightened my guard and glanced over my shoulder, doubtful that Kakashi-sensei would really attack from the front. But it wasn't him at all, it was Sasuke. Too bad for him my body acted faster than my mind comprehended. His face was decorated with shurikens before I realized I'd just killed my teammate. Dammit...Then I thought it through. I wouldn't have to deal with his arrogance every day. So I just shrugged and moved on. It was his fault for not dodging.

I was deep into the forest now, surrounded by giant trees. Kakashi-sensei would probably jump down from a branch to attack me, just like Naruto would when he was sufficiently engaged. A tingling feeling erupted on the back of my head, some kind of sixth sense and I managed to whirl in time to block his kunai with my own. Then I ducked out from under him so I wouldn't be crushed under his weight and tried another roundhouse kick. He grabbed it before it hit him and shifted his weight to his other foot. I knew he was going to throw me but there was nothing I could do besides anticipating it.

Sure enough I was soaring through the air head over heels. He gave me no time to regroup, as soon as I landed with legs spread apart and one hand on the ground he was coming at me again. I swore and dodged backwards, ever wary of hitting a tree. His attacks were relentless, giving me no room to change from defensive to offensive. I knew I needed to in order to give Naruto an opening so I began to dodge backward more precisely until I saw with joy that there was a tree right behind him. A loud war cry ripped out of my throat as I ducked under his next slash and tackled him in the midriff. His back hit the tree with the sound of air whooshing out. While he was trying to draw in his next breath I pulled a kunai out and cut randomly at his face. His mask peeled apart with a cut already visible and leaking blood.

When he dodged sideways from my next swing, Naruto sprung down from an overhead branch and clung to Kakashi-sensei's back. They grappled as I leapt forwards with the last bell within my reach. My fingers closed around it and the string that had been used to tie it to his waist snapped as I retreated in victory. Naruto let go as soon as he saw that I had it and we both smirked in sync at our Sensei. He grinned reluctantly back and told us to return to the three stumps that we started at as he went to retrieve Sasuke.

It didn't take long for Naruto and I to get there seeing as we were both high off the fact that we had completed the exam. When Sasuke came into view with Kakashi-sensei behind him we held our bells up for him to glower at. His face was absolutely priceless. Rage conflicted with disbelief which fought with disappointment. They all twisted his features into a horrible mosh of bad emotions. But he had to obey Kakashi-sensei when he signaled for him to stand by me. It was like yesterday all over again; me in the middle with Naruto on the left and Sasuke on the right. And just like then, Kakashi-sensei spoke first.

"You all did better than I thought you would. But considering how low my opinion was, that's not something to be proud of. So instead of congratulating you I will point out the more major mistakes each of you made. First, Naruto. You wouldn't have even gotten under cover at the beginning unless Sakura dragged you. Sasuke; you didn't even try to meet up with your other teammates and though you fought well, you were too inept. Sakura...you knowingly attacked and killed a teammate; even if it was a genjutsu, you did next hesitate. To sum all this up; I do not think ANY of you should continue as ninjas. You certainly didn't pass the exam and I doubt you could learn much at the academy."

I think we were all stunned into silence at his speech. It didn't make any sense! Naruto and I had gotten the bells so at least we should be able to continue as genins. But to suggest we should all quit...I felt my anger growing inside. How dare he? This stupid ignorant pig thinks he can tell us that when I cut his face? It could've very well been his neck and he could be dying on the forest floor now! I was speechless with rage, but luckily Naruto did not have that problem.

"But Sensei! Me and Sakura got the bells so shouldn't we be allowed to continue! This is so not fair!"

Even Sasuke was nodding along with Naruto, despite his aloofness he really did seem to care for us. It almost redeemed him. Until I remembered what he said yesterday. But I supposed if any one had a right to graduate completely, it was him; the top student of our graduating class. So with a sigh I held my bell out to him and addressed Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto's right. You said that the objective of this exam was to retrieve the bells; which Sasuke and Naruto have done. You never specified HOW we were to get the bells so you cannot fail them. I was never really that dedicated to being a kunoichi anyway so..."

I broke off as he stared at me with resignation plastered on every part of his body. Even his back was hunched in defeat. But I stayed wary until I heard him utter 'all right' as he stood up straight. My grin of victory was genuine, but I felt something break inside as I imagined the years stretching before me in isolation. At least I still had kunai to use...

Kakashi-sensei approached and ordered me to put my back against the middle stump. I complied and he began to wrap rope around my stomach and arms. I had no idea what this was for but if it was what my Sensei wanted it was what he would get. After tying the ropes off he pulled two bentos from a notch in a nearby tree. These he handed to Naruto and Sasuke, before poofing off in a cloud of smoke. He seemed to like doing that.

I watched Naruto and Sasuke eat; one casting me sympathetic glances while the other refused to meet my gaze. After they were both halfway through I gave up hoping they would share it and stared at the clouds in the sky. It really was a beautiful day...until my reveries were rudely interrupted by a piece of food shoved into my mouth with chopsticks. My eyes traced them down to a hand, an arm, and finally an aloof face dominated by dark eyes. The bastard was feeding me like a baby. I glared at him until Naruto offered some of his food as well. It wasn't as humiliating if he was feeding me too.

They shared their meal with me until it was all gone. My eyes brimmed with tears at their kindness and my thanks could never be profuse enough. Sasuke just hn-ed while Naruto blushed and averted his beautiful cerulean eyes. I had never noticed how pretty they were before. And his hair - my girlish thoughts were broken by a loud crash and dark smoke billowing out of the ground in front of us. It was Kakashi-sensei's dramatic entrance. His face looked murderous and he kept us in suspense for a few moments before saying,

"Well done! You all pass! This exam was all about teamwork and learning to work with your team. By feeding Sakura you showed how committed you are to each other. So to celebrate you get the remainder of the day off and we'll start on your first mission tomorrow."

Naruto whooped and jumped for joy while the little emo prick got up and left. Kakashi-sensei exited with his traditional smoke and Naruto ran away crowing 'missions' to the world. No one seemed to remember I was still bound to the stump. With a sigh I wiggled around, trying to get to my kunai pouch. The ropes were too tight though so I resigned myself to an awkward rest of the afternoon and night. I was sure to be stiff in the morning...ugh.

Life seems terribly horrible when you're tied to a stump and mosquitoes are crawling all over you to find the best place to draw blood. I found myself begin to hate Kakashi-sensei even more, but since Naruto and Sasuke had left me here I began to hate them too. Well, I already hated Sasuke so I guess it was just Naruto I disliked. Honestly, you'd expect a guy who's in love with someone to at least untie that person before running off. I hung my head in defeat as the sun set and the darkness chased away all my hopes.

I think I might've actually dozed off, if that was possible while standing. What was important though, is what woke me up. It was a voice, female and delicate. My eyes opened to see a gorgeous and I MEAN gorgeous girl standing in front of me. Red eyes stared at me inquisitively but I was too preoccupied by her hair. It cascaded around her perfectly proportioned face in beautiful ringlets. I'm sure my mouth dropped open when I saw how large her chest was. It was crazy...and she looked to be around 13 or so. Yet she already had this amazing hour glass figure. Finally I realized I had missed whatever she had said...it was kind of awkward responding so late but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry I was asleep. What'd you say?"

She laughed, a beautiful bell chime sound at the idea of sleeping while standing. Then she repeated what she had said earlier.

"Do you need assistance freeing yourself or are you supposed to be tied to this post?"

Even her speech was exquisitely polite and refined. I got the impression that if Konoha was ruled by monarchs, she would be the queen. But enough of her beauty, she was the salvation I needed! I tripped over words in my haste to request her help.

"No um I'm not supposed to be tied to this post. Well, I am but I was supposed to be untied a long time ago. So if you could...?"

She nodded her assent and moved around to the back where the knot was located. I could feel the ropes tighten as she pulled at them with her slender fingers and then they slackened and fell to pool around my ankles. Stretching I turned to thank her but she was gone. I hadn't heard her leave, yet I could sense no presence. Baffled, I walked home and fell into my bed. That night I had vivid dreams about an unknown person who kept asking my name. But I could never answer.

* * *

YAY I LOVE LINES! So um...still no angst...eheh. Not my fault, I swear! Well it is but. BUT! It will arrive sometime soon! Within a chapter or two. Well tell me what you truthfully think of this second addition in a REVIEW! I can't improve unless you tell me what's wrong because I'm too stupid to figure it out on my own. IMPORTANT! I went back and corrected some of my mistakes. SOME of them. So...yeah...feel free to point out any you see.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter: "...stretching I turned to thank her but she was gone. I hadn't heard her leave, yet I could sense no presence. Baffled, I walked home and fell into my bed. That night I had vivid dreams about an unknown person who kept asking my name. But I could never answer."

* * *

I didn't see the slender girl from the first day of being a genin for awhile. But I had other things to occupy my mind so I didn't ponder about it too much. In fact, I was far too angry about our D-rank missions to even think about what to have for dinner let alone a mysterious girl. I mean, really! Sure we were just genin but we deserved something better than weeding yards, harvesting plants in people's gardens, and painting fences. To do that kind of work when we were shinobi...well...

It pissed me off.

I'd always imagined some great epic infiltration or guarding mission but _nooo. _Those were missions that we weren't eligible to do. I had finally reached my limit though and I thought to myself that I wouldn't settle for anything less than a mission that would get us out of the village. I was going to fight the Hokage on this.

We had just met up with Kakashi (who had been later than usual) and headed to the Hokage's tower to receive our daily portion of D-rank missions. Naruto plopped down on his butt and I knew him well enough by now that he was going to make an issue of this. Inside I celebrated but I couldn't show that. Damn persona...and to think I'd been willing to drop it today.

"I don't want any more of these boring missions! I thought we were supposed to be shinobi! Can't we at least do something more exciting?"

My thoughts exactly. I swear sometimes Naruto and I were a bit too similar. Kakashi face-palmed himself and started apologizing to the Hokage but Naruto cut him off. It appeared as though he'd been planning to have this argument for awhile.

"No Kakashi-sensei! This is stupid! These missions are way below our level and I don't care if genins are supposed to take D-rank missions in the beginning! I want a C-rank!"

The blond crossed his arms with a cute pout plastered across his face. Then my eyes wandered across to Sasuke who was nodding along. Wow. I guess every person on team 7 besides Kakashi wanted an advancement in mission difficulty.

"Hm...if you insist I guess I'll have to grant that request. Very well you can have an protection mission, all the way to Nami no kuni. It's a C-rank. You agree this is okay? Well it's yours anyway. Show in the person they're to be guarding Iruka."

As the Hokage said that I could feel a tingling spreading through me. We were going to travel! I'd be able to get away form my house and all the bad memories that lingered in it. I could just glomp someone in happiness! Until I saw who we were to be escorting.

It was an old man. An irritable old man who's first words to the valiant shinobi who were to be guarding him (us) were,

"I didn't pay for a bunch of brats to escort me! What is this, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto leapt up from his sitting position and jabbed his finger at the man. This was not going to go very well.

"Who you calling a brat you old geezer? I'm going to be the next Hokage so you'd better start respecting me!"

The old man just snorted at Naruto's outburst and took a swig from a jug that was hanging from his waist. The nauseating stench identified it as booze. I don't get how people could drink that stuff. It dampens your senses and if you drink enough you don't even remember the events that happened. Not to mention the hangovers...but the Hokage was speaking so I pulled my attention away from alcohol.

"Alright, this is Tazuna-san a bridge builder who's constructing one in his country, Nami no kuni. You'll escort him there and remain with him until the bridge is complete. Understood?"

Naruto saluted the Hokage before shooting a venomous look at our client. It looked like we had a long journey ahead of us. Kakashi told us to meet him at the gate in half an hour, ready to depart. Though my excitement had somewhat dimmed because of our irascible client, it existed enough that I ran home, packed and got to the gate in under ten minutes.

It took Naruto another 5 minutes to arrive and when he did I saw how his backpack was clearly not packed right. If he had paid attention in the academy, he would have learned how to pack it efficiently. Now it was going to be a liability and restrict him in fights, something I could not have seeing as that would be placing my own life at risk. So I sighed and motioned him over.

"Did you organize everything the way we learned in the academy?"

He shook his head sheepishly and handed it over, understanding my question to mean I'd repack it for him in the correct way. As I was doing so, Sasu-the bastard arrived. Cold and aloof as ever. At least his backpack wasn't packed as neatly as mine and Naruto's now.

Tazuna was the next to arrive, and the half hour had not taken the edge off his temper. He swigged more sake and glared at us when he thought we weren't watching. But we were, right up until Kakashi arrived a half an hour late. Stupid Sensei...

"Okay let's get going! We'll have to cross a good part of Hi no kuni to get to Nami no kuni so we'll walk until sunset every day. Unfortunately we can't go very fast because of Tazuna but we should get there in about 4 days."

With that said, Kakashi set off at a brisk walk that I almost had to jog to keep up with. Naruto hurried to pass him and be in the lead while Sasuke dropped back behind Tazuna, who was behind me. We kept that order until sundown and picked it up again the next day. And the next day. However everything changed in the morning of the fourth day.

A conversation had actually started. Naruto had asked Tazuna about his home country, what was it like and everything. Then Kakashi got involved somehow, moving it on to the five main countries with shinobi villages that had leaders with the Kage title in them. Tsuchikage, Raikage, Mizukage, Kazekage and Konoha's Hokage. It was boring as hell because I already knew all of this so I stared at the terrain instead.

While I was looking at my feet, a puddle went through my vision. Even though it was in the middle of the dry season. I lifted my eyes and found Kakashi was glancing over his shoulder at it too. Despite his reassuring smile, I slipped my right hand down and lifted a few shuriken out of my pouch. I may not be good at making connections but I know enough that a puddle in the dry season can only mean one thing; shinobi.

Just as that thought crossed my mind, a cry sounded behind me. Two kiri-nins, identified by the 4 squiggly lines on their hitai-ate had emerged from the puddle. One had a black kind of cloak thing while the other had a plain black shirt. Both wore camo pants and these strange metal gauntlets on their hands that had a chain running between them. A chain that was wrapped numerous times around Sasuke. Then before I could react they pulled away from each other and my 'beloved' Sasuke was sliced into pieces. I was in shock for a second and didn't notice they had disappeared from my view.

"One little piggy..."

The harsh voice sounded right behind me and before I knew it, chains were wrapped around me as well. But I had brought my hands together when I saw Sasuke meet his bloody end so when they pulled apart and sliced _me _I wasn't there anymore. I had been replaced myself with a stump using the basic kawarimi no jutsu. And now I could watch them fight Naruto from a tree.

Or at least beat up Naruto. He hadn't noticed the neat log pieces and went berserk thinking I really had perished. It would've been sweet if he hadn't been endangering his life by rushing blindly at the two shinobi. I swore and jumped out of my tree but he was already being save by Sasuke. Wait-he was still alive? Dammit...I changed my course and sped over to Tazuna. He was most likely the target after all.

From my guarding position in front of him I watched as Sasuke neatly pinned the chain between the two kiri-nins to a tree with one shuriken and kunai. I had to admit he had very good aim but that didn't condone his cockiness. Of course in the competition of pricks, Kakashi couldn't be outdone so he poofed into the fray and broke the chain before knocking both of them out. Stupid arrogant bastards...

We set up camp on the side of the path for a bit while Kakashi was off questioning the kiri-nins. Naruto wasn't hurt physically at all but Sasuke had a little nick on his forearm. Our Sensei left me to take care of it, advising to treat it as if it was poisoned, as if I didn't already know. So I took complete pleasure in slicing open the cut maybe just a bit too much and letting the blood out until I judged the poison had drained. Then I bound it tightly, all the time with a goofy smile as if I enjoyed touching the prick. I really needed to get rid of that aspect of my persona...

"Hey Naruto. Did you get too scared to move you big chicken?"

Naruto stiffened at Sasuke's words, clearly hurt by them. Honestly, boys and their egos...but I had to do something to keep the peace in our team.

"You're one to talk Sasuke. You couldn't even dodge them yourself. You would've been cut into pieces if Kakashi-sensei hadn't Kawarimi'd you with one of his clones that had henge'd into you."

They both gaped at me and even Tazuna had a bit of surprise in his eyes when he looked at me. Was it really so hard to believe I had seen all that _and _dodged them? Oh wait, that's right. I can't be as good as them because they're the best. Boys...I shrugged my shoulders and walked off into the trees to escape their stupidity.

Naruto approached me after a couple of minutes. He obviously had something to say but wasn't sure about how to say it. I wasn't in a sympathetic mood though so I left him to fidget. Then he broke the silence.

"Thanks for sticking up for me there Sakura-chan but he's right. I did freeze. I'm a coward."

I sighed in exasperation and turned him by the shoulders until I was staring into his eyes.

"Listen to me Naruto. You are not a coward. Why do you think I went to guard Tazuna? Because I was afraid of fighting those guys. You simply froze in the moment but that doesn't make you a chicken! It's called being caught off guard, not fear! You shouldn't let that sorry excuse for a man define you like that! You are Naruto! You know what you are, you don't need others to tell you that."

His cerulean eyes widened at my little speech before crinkling in one of his wide grins. I felt so conflicted right then and the love radiating from those orbs was tearing me apart. I had just revealed my hate for Sasuke to Naruto, the one person who would actually give a damn. Now I don't have any excuse to reject his love and...and...

I was saved by Kakashi. Not that I'd ever tell him that. He poofed up right next to us, scaring me a quarter to death.

"I've found out what I needed to know and now it's time to interrogate Tazuna as to why he has kiri-nins hunting him. Come along now."

He led us back to our temporary campsite like we were puppies and sat us down next to Sasuke, across from Tazuna. As for him, he paced around all of us in circles while beginning to question Tazuna.

"Why are there kiri-nins after you?"

I could tell Kakashi already knew the answer; well I guessed he did because what shinobi wouldn't know why they were hunting someone down? Tazuna rose to his feet and took a deep breath before launching into his 'woeful' narrative. Which was actually quite woeful indeed.

"Have you ever heard of Gato? From the shipping industry? The really rich man? Well his companies just a cover for his underground drug trafficking. He uses the money he makes from that to hire shinobi and take over businesses and small companies. I hadn't taken much notice of him until he set his sights on Nami no kuni. When he invaded about a year ago he used brute force and bribes to gain control over our shipping industry. We have to endure heavy taxes on everything we try to export now and it's breaking us. With the bridge we're building though, there's no way he can keep his iron fist clenched around our country."

"So this Gato is the one who hired kiri-nins to attack you?"

For once the bastard decided to speak up. Big whoop.

"Yes. I'm sorry about not informing you of this predicament earlier but...as I said Nami no kuni is falling apart. I didn't have enough money to afford the cost this mission is actually worth."

Kakashi sighed deeply in disappointment and I had to stop myself from echoing him. It's true I was all for a more advanced mission but this sounded _way _out of our league. If Gato had all the resources that Tazuna suggested he had, he could send whole armies after us. But we had already come so far...

"Alright. We'll continue with the mission as planned and send for more shinobi from Konoha when we get to Tazuna's village. Let's try to reach it today."

We left at a really fast walk and got to the shore at supper time. A boat was waiting for us, a small one with a fisherman ready to pole us across to Nami no kuni. Tazuna nodded to him and gestured for us to get in the boat. It was really peaceful to float along in the mist, even if Naruto was sitting uncomfortably close to me. We caught a glimpse of the unfinished bridge and passed through a neat tunnel. When we emerged from it's mouth, a stunning sight met our eyes.

The silky mist curled around mangrove trees that rose above the calm water's surface. Their branches scraped at the fleecy clouds above and as the fisherman poled us around them, the ripples lapped against the roots like frisky dogs. Dark shapes loomed ahead only to resolve in to houses as we approached. As long as I live, I will remember that brief boat ride for the rest of my life.

We disembarked on a shoddy looking porch/dock by an equally shoddy looking house. Past the house was a partial forest on both sides of the path. I walked in the lead with Naruto next to me, Tazuna and Kakashi behind us and Sasuke trailing in the rear again. So when Naruto randomly threw a shuriken into the vegetation to the right, I seriously believed we were under attack. But upon finding Naruto's shuriken, all we saw was a rabbit with it's white winter pelt still on. One glance at it told me it had been raised in captivity so I lifted my gaze to the trees above. Sure enough, I saw a familiar face peeking through the leaves. It was the mystery girl.

The others had moved on already though, Kakashi admonishing Naruto about scaring bunnies so I broke eye contact and hurried to catch up. I knew she meant no harm so there was no point in pursuing her.

Despite the fact the sun was down when we got to Tazuna's house, supper was ready and waiting. His daughter, Tsunami, had prepared rice and unagi for us which we dug into gratefully. A small boy, Inari, had joined us at the table. Apparently he was Tsunami's daughter and the lack of his father warned me against broaching the subject. He was either dead or left them and it wasn't really s suitable topic for dinner conversation. Instead I began to press Kakashi about something that'd been bothering me.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, since you're supposed to be our mentor are you ever going to train us?"

His eyes widened slightly in surprise before narrowing in thought. Naruto had his mouth stuffed with food, but his expression said he wanted to second my idea. The bastard just hn-ed as usual. Everyone else went on eating, albeit shooting curious glances at Kakashi. After a few minutes of contemplation he responded.

"I suppose you're right. I'll set you up with a training exercise in the morning before guarding Tazuna-san at the bridge. I'll stop by at lunch to check you're progress."

Naruto had finally choked down his food and jumped into the conversation in his usual obnoxious way.

"But what kind of training are we going to do?"

Kakashi smiled and said two words before getting up and going to the large spare room Tsunami had prepared for all of us to stay in.

"Climbing trees."

The rest of the meal passed in silence, when it ended Naruto, Sasuke and Inari went straight to bed while I helped Tsunami with the dishes. It presented me with a unique opportunity to question her about Inari's father.

"So...is your husband dead?"

She shuddered and nearly dropped the dishes she was carrying to the sink. I hurried to steady her and took some of the dishes. We worked in silence until she spoke up.

"I'm sorry I was just surprised an-"

"No it's my fault, I shouldn't have pried."

"..."

"So...I take it he is dead?"

"...yes. Both of them."

"Both?"

"Yes. The second was a fisherman called Kaiza who stopped by here every now and then. Inari and him grew to love each other and he became the father Inari never knew. I married him and we lived happily until Gato came...you see Kaiza had been dubbed the hero of this city because a few years back he prevented a flood. When Gato caught wind of his celebrated position, he saw it as a threat and put him to death before the entire city. Inari was crushed so I try to be strong for him but...i-it's just so h-hard."

Tsunami broke down crying right there. I hushed her and tried to comfort her with hugs but I knew I could never take away her sorrow of losing two husbands. It made me feel pathetic for thinking my troubles were the greatest in the world. I was disgusted with myself.

We finished the dishes after she calmed down and went to bed. I tossed and turned for a bit before I settled in to a nice deep sleep. After experiencing my first real battle with foreign shinobi that day, I was exhausted.

* * *

The next morning Tsunami was up before all of us and fixed some porridge. Immediately after breakfast we left for the forest surrounding the city, traveling quite a ways into it until the only trees around us were great tall ones. There, Kakashi told us to climb trees using chakra in our feet and then ran back to pick Tazuna up on his way to the bridge.

I had heard about this training technique to increase chakra wielding finesse but by Naruto's baffled face I knew he had no idea what to do. So I took it upon myself to explain it to them.

"Okay so the basis of this training is to increase our control over our chakra. What you do is gather chakra in the most difficult place, your feet. The hard part is gathering just the proper amount; too little and you won't stick, too much and you'll break the bark. Any questions?"

They both shook their heads so I turned around and ran towards a tree. I had read about this and practiced it already so it was quite easy to run all the way to the top most branches on my first try. Naruto yelled in excitement below me before trying it himself. He hadn't gathered enough chakra so he didn't stick at all and fell on his back. Hard. I sighed and resigned myself to a long day of climbing trees to build up my stamina.

We were still climbing trees when noon rolled around and Kakashi appeared. Naruto and Sasuke didn't notice him at first, so he got a few quiet moments to observe their progress. Which was practically nonexistent for Naruto. He had only managed to get 5 meters up the tree while Sasuke was up to about 15 meters. Then he caught their attention by clapping.

"It's time for lunch! Sakura, because you've already mastered chakra control and you've depleted your stamina quite a bit, you will guard Tazuna for the remaining half of the day. I'll travel between here and the bridge. Now eat these bento boxes Tsunami prepared for you!"

I leapt down from the branch I was perched on, just as eager as the boys to eat lunch. We all munched in silence and then I sped off to the bridge, leaving Naruto and Sasuke at the mercy of Kakashi. My stamina had returned some with the food and I looked forward to observing how a bridge was built.

When I got there, Tazuna showed me a place where I could sit and not be in the way. Watching a bridge being built was very disappointing, it was really boring. I didn't understand what they were doing, no one could spare the time to explain it to me so I sat there and amused myself by taking a tiny amount of chakra and directing it to various parts of my body. Kakashi arrived around mid-afternoon but didn't talk to me at all.

At least he didn't speak until late evening when most of the workers were gone and the ones that remained were checking everything for it's security. But the words he said saved my life.

"Sakura, duck!"

I instinctively obeyed him and felt the air move as things whizzed over my head. When I glanced at the wood I'd been sitting in front of, it was pierced with numerous senbon needles, the kind used for surgery and acupuncture. Kakashi motioned me over to Tazuna and then lifted his hitai-ate. I couldn't see why but if it helped him fight, so much the better.

Nothing happened for a few moments, save Naruto and Sasuke ran up breathless. They got gestures to guard Tazuna too so we set up a tri guard around him. Only Naruto could see Kakashi now. There were sound of course, a great whooshing one and then a heavy thud as if something large had been embedded in wood. Then a new voice spoke out of the ever thickening mist.

"Hatake Kakashi. Copy ninja Kakashi. The man with the sharingan eye. What have I done to receive the pleasure of killing you?"

"The only one dying here today is you, Momochi Zabuza."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. I've been hired to kill that old man and I will complete the job."

Kakashi never answered that because I'm assuming by the sounds they got engaged in combat. Naruto gasped at what he saw, supposedly awed by the succession of moves. I drew a kunai, readied my stance and dared someone to challenge me in my mind.

The sounds of Kakashi's fight went on and on, jutsus being yelled out by him and Zabuza at the same time. It distracted me enough that when more senbon needles came flying out of the mist I missed deflecting one. It went completely through my shoulder and I couldn't bite back the small cry of pain. Naruto glanced at me in concern but I smiled at him to tell him I was okay. His expression was doubtful but he went back to watching the battle anyway.

I pulled out the senbon with a grimace and thought about it. No doubt whoever had thrown them was frustrated by the fact they couldn't get to Tazuna. At least from the sides. So the next attack would most likely come from above or below, but since we were on a bridge it had to be from above. That made it so much easier to leap up and slice the masked person when he came. Naruto and Sasuke looked at me in surprise but I was already back in place, looking around. The person I'd 'killed' had dissolved into water, most likely a mizu bunshin as I'd heard Kakashi and Zabuza yell that out earlier.

The masked guy came back with more bunshins, throwing more senbon and alarming the boys immensely. They deflected them all though and then engaged in a brawl with the enemy. I brought Tazuna away from that and nearly fell off the bridge in the process. It was getting harder to see as the sun left us and darkness fell. That coupled with the fog obscured Kakashi and Zabuza completely. I was close enough to Naruto and Sasuke's fight to see what was going on though.

I was correct in calling it a brawl. Naruto had created his own bunshins which were matched, bunshin for bunshin, with the masked guy. The original was fighting Sasuke and had already hit him several times with senbon. At least I assumed it was the original. Until a small noise to my right alerted me to an approaching attacker. I tossed some shuriken towards them but they didn't meet their target. Instead more senbon came from my left side, which distracted me enough to be completely unprepared when yet another senbon pricked the back of my neck. There must've been two bunshin off my right and I'd only hit one or something like that. It didn't matter now because I was as good as dead.

Tazuna let out a yell in surprise when my predicament hit his boozy mind. He stumbled back which gave me the necessary room to duck, spin and then stab. It didn't go as planned though, the guy dissolved into water again so I was left just as clueless as to where the original was. It was pissing me off.

More time passed without the sounds of steel hitting steel and flesh connecting with flesh ringing through my ears. Visibility was completely gone now and I was getting really mad. I couldn't let down my guard, nor could I abandon Tazuna but I desperately wanted to do something. Then I had a brilliant idea. What if I made a bunshin and sent it to go see what was happening? I carried out my plan and when it got dispelled I swore. The memories of it showed me Naruto and Sasuke were trapped in a prison of mirrors with the masked boy somehow flashing between them and showering senbon on my teammates. I had to help them!

I left Tazuna there which probably wasn't the best decision. But Naruto and Sasuke needed me and since both enemies were engaged I figured it was okay. Maybe. I ran over to the mirror prison, found that they were made of ice and tried to think of something to do. Both of them were riddled with senbon, but Naruto had it worse. He...looked dead. I swore and watched as Sasuke took some vital hits too. The jutsu dispelled then and the masked guy went towards Tazuna. I had the benefit of being unnoticed but I wasn't sure if I could take someone who had beaten my comrades. I had to try though.

I ran silently towards the figure's back, noticing a slight limp in his gait. Perfect. He had been injured sometime in the fight. No doubt his pain was consuming some of his attention so if I could sneak up quietly enough...he would die. The distance between us lessened quickly, and I had just stabbed forward with my kunai when the guy turned around.

It was Sasuke. I'd just killed him in a genjutsu. Again.

Swearing profusely, I formed the hand sign and shouted Kai. It was dispelled and I rushed back to Tazuna, vowing to not leave his side. I had no idea where the enemy had been but since Tazuna was still alive he clearly hadn't come this way. So I took up my position and waited for another attack. It never came. Kakashi emerged from the fog instead, with Naruto and Sasuke slung over his shoulders. His smile told me all was well and we went back to Tazuna's house in silence. Exhaustion grabbed me the moment we got there and I was told later that I slept 2 days straight.

When I woke up after my long rest I was ravenous. Tsunami brought me some food in bed, which I scoffed down as quick as I could. Then Kakashi came in with the rest of team 7 behind him. I shouted in joy as I saw Naruto's face. He was alive! I didn't know how or why but it didn't matter. I ran over and glomped him; completely ignoring Sasuke, who'd also survived. We all sat down and listened to each other tell their version of the fight.

"I engaged Zabuza immediately, not suspecting he had another person with him. It took me awhile to wear him down but I managed to get it to where I could kill him. That was when his comrade, Haku intervened. He leapt between us and took the fatal blow instead. It backfired though, because Zabuza was too lost in grief to defend himself. Then I collected the boys and fetched you and Tazuna."

That was Kakashi's brief version of his fight. I wish he'd put in more detail but at the same time I was glad he didn't. It turns out whatever jutsus he'd been using had exhausted him as well and he stayed in bed for about 1 and a half days. Then it was on to the boys.

"After Haku attacked us with his mizu bunshin no jutsu, he trapped me in that weird ice mirror jutsu and began throwing senbon needles at me from every angle. Teme rushed in to save me but he didn't help at all. He ended up losing too! I don't remember anything after that."

Sasuke blushed at Naruto's unflattering description of his mistakes. It was so funny! To think that the number 1 rookie had screwed up like that...it was priceless. I gave them my version of the battle and they all gave me a bit more respect for keeping my head. I could tell Kakashi was a bit angry I left Tazuna though. But it seemed like the worst of our troubles were over so the whole team spent the next few days leisurely guarding the bridge. It was finished and named the great Naruto bridge. I'd missed out on the reasons why but it had something to do with Inari. I guess Naruto found out about the tragedy and talked some sense into the little kid.

On the day of our departure, many tears were shed from Naruto and Inari. I didn't really get their relationship but then again, Naruto often didn't make sense. So we spent the next four days on the road back to Konoha. It was only later that I found out Gato had attacked the city with a small mass of hired thugs and was killed by the citizens. Supposedly Inari had inspired them to rise up and defend themselves. Naruto cried again when he heard the news. All in all, it was a really cool mission.

* * *

I'm so sorry this chapter is sooo late! But look! It's like two chapters in one.

Anyways I've really drifted from the canon storyline. So sorry if that offends any of you. Annnd I haven't inserted angst yet. But that will come with the return of the mystery girl. Yes, she'll be back! Umm...let's see. I guess if there's any questions you can just ask me. Usually I'll have a reason for the things I do, but sometimes it's just for the hell of it. :P

Oh yeah! Please PLEASE don't flame me Sasuke fans. He can't be perfect all the time and I'm assuming if you're reading a NaruSaku you don't really like him all that much. So don't kill me for making him mess up. It happens to the best of us and...and I just want to humiliate him! Soo...yesh. That's all.


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashbacks/emphasis._

Last chapter: "...It was only later that I found out Gato had attacked the city with a small mass of hired thugs and was killed by the citizens. Supposedly Inari had inspired them to rise up and defend themselves. Naruto cried again when he heard the news. All in all, it was a really cool mission."

* * *

When we returned from our mission in Nami no kuni, Kakashi ran off to file the report with the Third. Sasuke faded away like a shadow and I sweat dropped as I realized I was alone with Naruto. This was not what I wanted, not when he knew I didn't like Sasuke. That had been my only defense against his love and...I couldn't bear it.

So I ran. Sprinted actually, with chakra in my feet to lend me more speed. To no avail of course because he had mastered his chakra control with the tree climbing exercise. When I stopped for breath outside my family's compound, he was right by my side. Damn...

"Sakura-chan, may I come in?" At least he had the sense to ask. I nodded and removed my sandals before trotting through the familiar halls. Abundant memories lay dormant here, known only to me, the sole heir of my clan. I didn't get as much fame as Sasuke though, for the Harunos did not have any kekkai genkai. Any that I knew of, that is.

I walked to the familiar kitchen where the women of the household would get together to cook meals and gossip. And then...the murdering, the blood. I squeezed my eyes shut as if that could keep out the sight of the bodies. Naruto crouched by my curled up form, concern radiating from him but I didn't hear any of his words. All I saw was the accusing eyes of the dead and her, murdering and laughing. My sister.

_Smoke billowed out of the oven, an untended meal burnt away to waste. My eyes stung with it, and they streamed liquid with my nose. The scene was undeniably cruel. A single shape stood amidst the carnage, shaking with hysterical laughter. Bodies lay at her feet, and blood was spattered everywhere. I felt the urge to cry out but it was repressed by my survival instincts. She hadn't checked the cupboards yet, and if I was lucky she never would. Her chosen weapon, a kitchen cleaver was drenched in blood. My young mind couldn't understand why she would do this, why she would murder all of our kin._

_Footsteps sounded over the steady dripping of the blood and suddenly the room was filled with scary people in masks. They took my sister by her arms, firmly but not without pity. My mother entered then, setting off another screaming fit from Sayuri. She lashed all around her with the cleaver until the masked people ripped it from her grasp. The fight went out of her then, and she deflated, becoming a crumpled mass on the floor. The shaking changed subtly but enough for me to know it was now caused by sobs._

_For days I sat in my cupboard, peering out as the blood was scrubbed away by strangers. They spoke strange words to my mother, telling her things I didn't understand._

_Insanity. Trial. Sentencing. Death. Asylum._

_Eventually the bodies of my family were totaled and I was discovered missing from the pile. A search began but I refused to be found by those masked men. They never thought to check my cupboard, no one ever did. Only when they gave up and my mom cooked alone did I emerge, starved and scarred._

I was brought back from the memories gasping and shivering. Naruto stood in front of me with an empty bucket. I connected the dots and then rushed into his arms.

It wasn't meant to be anything. Only a basic need for comfort that led me to crush him in an embrace. But hours later, when darkness fell outside I realized it was something more than that. Something I had never wanted to feel since my...violent bereavement.

Love.

I pulled away from Naruto, suddenly afraid of what was blooming inside me. This couldn't be happening. All those years of hiding under my persona, gone. It was impossible, improbable, and horrible. There was no way I could do this, no way I could keep up the semblance of happiness anymore. Something had broken inside of me, and the words spilled out before I could recall them.

"Do you know the tragic fate of my clan?" He shook his head but I was continuing anyway. "My sister, Sayuri murdered all of them save my mother. Every last man and woman. And do you know why?" His eyes had widened but he had the sense to not speak, only mutely shake his head again.

"Because of me. Because of her jealousy of me. She was six years old when it happened and was informed that I, two years her junior, would be trained to be a kunoichi while she stayed and rotted at home." My voice took on a hysterical pitch as the rest of my grievances against myself came out. It was unstoppable.

"And my mother...she died two years after that. Childbirth sickness they say. Another death that happened because of me." He began to deny that but I cut him off. Relentless in condemning myself.

"What of you? My treatment of you, Naruto? Ever since we met I've been giving you the cold shoulder, devoting myself to Sasuke. I didn't deserve your love then and I certainly don't now. The only thing I deserve is to die." I went back to my curled up position on the floor, ignoring the tears that wet my cheeks. It was all true. I didn't deserve life or it's joy.

Naruto was quiet for awhile, probably regarding me with disgust. I shrank inside myself wishing I were dead. Slowly I inched my right hand back to my weapon pouch. There had to be one kunai left at the very least.

My hand only encountered warm skin. A fellow hand. Naruto's. Mine tried feebly to swat his away but he ignored it and spoke in a husky voice filled with emotion.

"And do you, Sakura, know why I'm shunned by everyone and ignored? Looked upon with cold eyes?" I was the one shaking my head now, hate forgotten in the promise of a secret.

"It's because of the Kyuubi. It's sealed inside me and everyone sees me as the monster not a boy burdened with one." My mind tried to understand this. Understand all its implications and meanings. It failed.

A moment passed where he seemed to wish me to say something. I was too stunned to. Out of all the things...I had always thought he was looked down upon because of his crazy antics. But this...I had to know.

"Why didn't I know before now?" My voice was a whisper. His mirrored mine, "The Hokage made everyone old enough to remember the kyuubi's attack swear not to tell. Our fellow students were just mimicking their parents dislike."

Oh...that made sense. And I didn't have any parents, nor did Sasuke. Perhaps that was why our team had been formed, three parentless kids. What was the Hokage thinking? That we'd be able to help each other overcome the loss?

I wandered around in circles for a bit, until the shifting of fabric told me Naruto was standing. My hand shot out of its own accord and gripped his sleeve. The rest of my body followed it, unfurling and slowly rising to stand face to face with the boy. He had suffered far worse than me. Actual confirmation of his monstrousness by the public. I wondered what that would be like. Suddenly his over exuberance made a lot more sense to me.

"Will you stay here tonight?" I sounded uncertain, as if I hadn't meant to ask that but he answered anyway. With a kiss.

Now I was definitely uncertain as what to do. Should I return it, should I pull back? He saved me the trouble of deciding though, pulling away and retracing his steps to the door. I stood silently in the kitchen as I heard him put on his sandals and leave. My emotions were a jumbled mesh of love, hate, confusion, anger, sadness, understanding.

I needed to chase after him.

Not knowing why I felt that, I raced towards the door; not even bothering to don my sandals. The sun had set completely and I glanced up at the stars before taking off in the direction I thought he'd gone. Sure enough, his orange jumpsuit came in sight a couple hundred yards in front of me. The streetlamps lit him up like a jack'o'lantern and I paused to catch my breath and admire him. This person was where my love had always laid. That was the truth that I had felt and rejected because of my own selfish desire to hate myself.

Stealthily I trailed him to his house, all my senses focused on his small form wading through the late-night revelers ahead. So it was I didn't notice the shadow that slipped out of an alley after I passed it and stalked me patiently. Naruto turned left once and then right twice. He stopped in front of a beat up apartment and took a key out of his pocket to unlock it. I waited until I was sure he had had enough time to remove his sandals and travel further into the building before rushing forward and trying the door. It was locked.

No matter. I jumped up to the second story and peered in the windows. Naruto's room would probably be the messiest, to judge from his personality. So when I saw a room with clothes and empty ramen take-out boxes, I popped the latch and slid inside. The sound of running water came to my ears, clearly Naruto was taking a shower. I settled myself cross-legged on his bed and waited.

When he entered his bedroom, his hair streamed water and the only thing that saved him from embarrassment was a towel wrapped around his waist. He started shuffling through the clutter on the floor, clearly unaware of my presence. I stifled a giggle as he pulled a funny looking hat out with pajamas and walked back to the bathroom.

He came back dressed and ready for bed. I had slipped underneath his bed, so as to remain unknown. It creaked as he crawled on it and I dared not move until I could hear his snores. Then I crawled out and looked at him. His face looked so cute right then, so I went ahead and laid down next to him and let myself relax for the first time in years. Love was a good feeling. A wholesome feeling.

I dreamed of my family's fate that night. And the mystery girl. She stood in place of Sayuri, her pale lavender hair blowing at a draft from a broken window. Her head turned to look directly at the crack I spied through and smiled cruelly. Suddenly I knew that she and Sayuri were one, that the ANBU squads I had seen as a child hadn't disposed of her in the way I thought they had.

She had come back to kill me.

I'm not sure if Naruto shook me awake or my own screaming woke me. Certainly his grip around my arms prevented me from hurting him and the weight of his body on me stopped me from rolling off the bed. My eyes rolled around and around, trying to make sense of what my dream had told me. Was the mystery girl really Sayuri? They did have the same wavy lavender hair and she had looked to be maybe two years older than me. But why did she help me by untying me from the stump?

I shuddered and dragged my mind away from that. I didn't want to know she lusted after my blood. Or maybe...the reason she was biding her time was to torture me in the cruelest way possible. By killing the one I loved. That would explain the delay, she had to be absolutely certain who it was that held my affections. And now she probably knew. Naruto.

My eyes finally focused on his cerulean ones and I spoke quickly. He had to know the danger to his life. "Naruto, my sister, the one who murdered my clan? She's not dead. And I think she's going to come after you."

The sound of the window breaking was the only warning we had. A kunai flashed through amidst the glass and pierced Naruto in his side. I screamed in rage and fear for him, leaping up to peer through the window. I didn't see her but I knew she was the one who threw it. Anger boiled in me then, outrage at the blatant attack on Naruto. I gathered his limp body onto my back, prayed he wasn't quite dead and took off for the hospital, tearing my bare feet to shreds as I tried to get there as fast as I could.

They took him away from me when I got there. Medic-nins. The commotion they made around him told me he wasn't dead. Yet. I fended off nurses who tried calming my hysterical sobs with needles and fled. Hokage-sama needed to know of this right now. That there was an insane murderer running rogue in Konoha.

* * *

Ohoho! Will Naruto live~?

Anyways I apologize for the cliffy, the long chapter last time, and making Sakura's history resemble Sasuke's. In truth, that's why I delayed the updating so long, I was trying to finagle a way around that. But...no inspiration struck so I left it as it is. Now you at least know who the mystery girl is! I think she's going to become one of my favorite OCs. Insanity always lends one's self to fame...yeah. So like, the next chapter will probably be up next weekend or something. Not during the week because of school and all.

Review and tell me what you think, please!


End file.
